


Give Your Wife A Dog

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angry small wife x himbo trope, Established Relationship, F/M, Guardian ocs that aren't guardians bc fuck you Zavala, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Shipping your oc with your partner's oc is self care, Size Difference, Trojan is nearly 8 feet tall and Lilith is like 5 foot so uh, War beast pup, hand kissing, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For my partner who asked for our Oc's in an established relationship with his oc (Trojan-13) giving mine (Lilith) a war beast pup to help further her studies.OrIn which Trojan gives Lilith a puppy and thinks back on old traditions of giving your loved one a puppy could lead to so much more and how in love with her he is.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Lilith Daemon (Oc)/Trojan-13 (Oc), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Give Your Wife A Dog

Not wanting to be a Guardian was where they had bonded.

When they had first met, Trojan had been freshly rebooted. He knew a few things would always be the same. He always found his way back to the Crucible, back to  Shaxx’s side to help him officiate for rookies and keep people on their toes. He would always find a fondness in lost ghosts without their guardian to have. He would always kindly find ways to tell Zavala that he would not be participating in the Guardian duties.

But that last time had thrown him for a loop. All the same, except  Shaxx had grasped his shoulder firmly and guided the  exo titan to the side. “Trojan, my friend. Always a pleasure to see you ready to fight! But...I have a better task for you for now.”  Shaxx had spoken with kindness, his voice dropping to a softer tone, and Trojan knew it was going to be a task he would take with pride.

Lilith.

Even her name sent embers down his back. Warming him deep within his circuitry. Her Light was the brightest he’d ever witnessed, her solar energy humming throughout her glowing tattoos and eyes. The way she bared her teeth in a sneer and staked her authority around her as if she didn’t realize she was so much smaller than those around her. A  pitbull in a world of mastiffs. Yet, if anyone was the dog here, it was Trojan. Nothing but a pup under her heel or under her steely gaze of golden light.

She was an awoken warlock trained directly under the hand of Ikora. Trojan didn’t know her full story, only that  Shaxx had guided him to her in a way of companionship. Lilith had been a Guardian during the wars when she was needed, but she did other things Trojan wasn’t familiar with. Gathering intel and data on all wildlife, foliage, flora, and creatures habiting all the planets they were to visit. She’s the one who wrote everything down, found weaknesses, how plants could be useful, all uploaded into the database everyone used.

Shaxx had explained he worried for her. She kept to herself, even on her planetary visits. She was a hard fighter, but on her last visit, she’d gotten tangled up with an unidentified entity and her ghost had been the one concerned enough to bring it up that maybe she needed a second just to watch her back.

Trojan had taken to his mission dutifully. At first it had been for Shaxx, but then he’d been with Lilith and watched her in action. Anytime he offered his assistance or so much as took one step ahead of her, Lilith would huff and snap at him and grumble her way through it. Trojan couldn’t help but like her attitude- but a lone wolf? Lone wolves in a world like theirs never made it out alive.

And her light? He planned to bask in it for a long,  ** long  ** time.

Snooks, his own ghost, always complained to him that he was wasting his time. Snooks would roll his eye dramatically, enough to make his entire body twirl with the effort, whenever Trojan would sigh  longingly and merely say that he would befriend her. She just was shy!

All the way up until he got to see her compete in the crucible himself. To where the first time he’d won against her through a hair alone, she’d pushed her white curls from her face, her eyes dangerously narrowed across the dropship and warned him he would not get so lucky next time.

That night he had spent in bed, hugging his own pillow and rolling like a teenage girl with Snooks groaning at his lovey  dovey antics.

It took years of companionship and rivalry, of misunderstandings before Lilith had been the one to snap at him. Trojan had never seen her show so much emotion as he looked down at her. She was so small, reaching just beneath his chest and her hands moving frantically as she spoke. “What ARE we?! You claim me as friend- you  **_ speak  _ ** of me as friend, a-and then?! Then you try and hold my hand?! Are you trying to embarrass me in front of my mentor? Do you take me for a fool?!”

Each word had made her light burn brighter, to the point Trojan thought her hair would become filled with the fire within her heart. She questions him calling her a friend, calling her his closest friend. Lost in translation, as he had learned. But he will never forget her face when he dropped to his knees to be at her height, seeing golden tears slipping down her cheeks as he so gingerly took her lavender hand within his ones of metal. Murmuring so softly that he had never meant to hurt her, that he would walk off the ends of the world for her, that he had wanted her as more than just a fuck buddy. More than a companion.

Trojan is lucky to have her in his life, he thinks now when he wakes up to see her arms encircling his waist and her face tucked into his shoulder with her hair sprawled around them. He is lucky, he thinks, to wake up in her warmth and bask in her light. Her own ghost, Kaiden, takes quite a liking to Snooks in turn, but Snooks is ever the brat and always scoffs his direction. But Trojan likes to think that even his own ghost could appreciate the light they both provided.

But, recently, Trojan’s been wondering how he might surprise her.

She’d always talked about her interest in war beasts. When she’d get to speaking about her work- the one topic he used to only be able to get her to talk lengths on- about how war beasts were one of the hardest to research since the Cabal completely modified their behaviors. How she’d need a pup in order to be able to study them further and see how they actually were and what wasn’t just trained behavior through a handler.

Well. By the Light, Trojan was going to get her a damn war beast.

And he does. Going out to the EDZ and arranging with Devrim for what it is exactly he’s looking for. Devrim gives him a look up and down, a smirk playing on his lips when he asks if he’s doing it for someone in particular. Trojan only smiles, his inner circuitry fluttering when he speaks. “Yes. Is for girlfriend, Lilith. Want to see her smile.”

And that’s how he acquires a war beast pup. It’s maybe only as big as a bulldog, its harsh razored scales not acquired yet with only smooth red skin. Its claws haven’t even grown in, only practically huge paws on its smaller body with its sharp teeth looking too big for its mouth. It doesn’t snarl or growl, instead it gets rather excited to be picked up. Its entire body wiggling with its stubby tail.

Hiding it is the hardest part. Especially when he wants to surprise her.

When he goes to her quarters, using the key he had been given, he calls for her only to be called back to  to let him know where she was. He travels her plant filled home, past the vast bookcases and framed items as he makes his way to her studying room. Lilith is sat there at her desk, an arched window overlooking the city and the Traveler. Her curly hair is pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, white curls framing her face and her armor exchanged for comfortable at home clothing. She must not have changed from this morning, going straight to work judging by her state.

A strap of her black  tanktop slides off one of her tattooed shoulders, his optics following down to the flex of her bicep when she reaches to grab a different colored pencil. One of her legs is bouncing, covered by gray sweatpants that are thin enough for him to see the dull golden pulse of her ribbon tattoos going up her legs.

She’s always a sight, even from behind. Her solar energy fills the room with warmth as the plants in the room reach for her as if her light was enough to fuel them. Trojan thinks he might relate to them in that way as well. 

Kaiden happily hovers around her head, peeking over her shoulder and remarking about colorations. When Lilith groans, he croons back at her and presses his round body against her cheek. “ Awww , are you cranky? It’s probably because you haven’t seen Trojan all day, huh?”

“I am  **_ cranky  _ ** because you are being insufferable.” Lilith huffs back, despite raising her manicured hand to gently cup around his body to press Kaiden softly to her cheek in her own way of hugging him back.

Trojan’s insides become fluttery at the sight of her so open with herself. No leathers, no knives, no malice from her lips despite her own words. Her relaxed posture and surrounded by the plant life and books she loved so dearly. Trojan could sigh at the very sight of her. He would kill for her, he would die for her, he would throw himself at her feet if it would make her happy.

He thinks he loves her.

With that thought in mind, he clears his throat, rapping his knuckles on the wall and watching her pointed ears perk right up with a soft jingle to her piercings. She turns in her chair to see him, but Kaiden beats her to the punch as he happily twirls about the air and starts swirling around Trojan’s head. “Oh,  loverboy !!!!  **_ We  _ ** have missed you SO much! Isn’t that right, Lilith? Go on, tell the big guy!”

The look Lilith gives her poor ghost is one that could kill. But, regardless, she stands to greet him and Trojan does his best not to feel disappointed when she adjusts her top to not expose so much of herself. “Hi, little one,” She speaks so softly towards him, her low voice sending his circuitry running high and the nodes on his cheeks flashing as a flustered emotion warms his heart. “Snooks sent me the message that you have something for me?” 

Curse his ghost.

“Ah! Yes. Was meant to be surprise.” It’s said pointedly at his ghost with a glare, but Snooks just happily hums, looking about the room and not even turning to face his Guardian. However, Trojan clears his throat, stepping towards Lilith until they’re a short distance away. 

From there, he takes her hand within his own, lifting it to his mouth plate to press it fondly there. It never ceases to amaze him when she flushes violet, a huff falling from her full lips in that little embarrassed way she got. Trojan is very well aware  _ now  _ if he were to do this in public that she would flip him over her shoulder and slam him to the ground. But, can you really blame him for not exactly hating it in the slightest?

Before she can ask, he holds out his hand to transmat the flower he had stored. One from Earth when he was visiting Devrim. A beautiful red camellia gently tucked into her messy bun after being shown to her. She’s smart, he knows this, and he knows one of the many languages she knows is flowers. Just seeing her turn violet again all the way to her now perked up ears makes his entire body warmed when all she can do is huff in a flustered manner up at him. “If you do not stop being sappy, I shall be forced to throw you to the ground again.”

“Speak as if threat. Would like to see again, if willing.” Trojan grins back, making his stance more open for if she so wished. He knows it’s an empty threat, simply just Lilith being unused to this attention. He is unsure who harmed her to make her so skittish in this way, but he swears to both the Traveler and by his own honor, that he would make her smile and laugh openly with him.

One day.

“Flower is not surprise. Have other for you, little phoenix. You will like more.” Trojan clears his throat after a moment, soon guiding her to her own living room where said war beast pup was in its kennel. It makes a happy noise upon seeing Trojan, much like a trill as its entire stubby body wags.

Lilith’s eyes light up and her hands go over her mouth in such a genuine reaction that warms his heart. “I. ..where did you...?” Her voice is so soft as she drops to her knees to the kennel. She looks nervous as she offers her hand to the bars. The war beast pup happily sniffs at it noisily before its entire body wags again, pawing at the door as Lilith turns her head back and up to look at Trojan with such a soft facial expression.

**_ He thinks he loves  _ ** **_ her _ ** , he thinks again.

“Friend helped. Lilith say pups hard to find. I find.” Trojan speaks in a proud tone, watching her head turn back to the pup who makes a soft growling noise when she unhooks the lock cautiously. It happily launches at her, pressing its face into her belly and clambering with its huge paws to get into her lap.

Hearing her laugh so genuinely makes Trojan cover his mouth to stop from saying anything that might make her never make that sound again. Able to see her grin to show off her sharp canines and dimples, her eyes narrowing as she scratches at the softly scaled belly of the pup who wiggles in her lap happily.

When the Earth was habited by humans alone, back in their past of past lives, there was an old saying of giving your loved one a dog.

Trojan can’t help but wonder if a war beast pup suited as a good  substitute as he watches Lilith come out of her shell a little to roll onto the floor and onto her back to mimic the pup and smile at it with soft croons from her lips as it wags its entire body at her.

He  **_ knows  _ ** he loves  her, he thinks one final time with a smile.


End file.
